


Going To The Fair

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ethan is scared of heights now, Kisses, M/M, This is just a lot of cuteness, ethan is adorable, why? cause I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan and Mark go to a fair, but it starts raining.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Going To The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi, I'm feeling up to posting right now, and I'm feeling kinda happy I guess, lonely, but kinda happy. 
> 
> Here you go c:

Ethan runs downstairs excitedly. "Let's gooo!" He starts jumping up and down, giggling quietly. "Okay, okay, I'm ready." Mark says, chuckling a bit. They leave the house, Mark locking the door behind them. They get in the car and get buckled. "Ready baby boy?" Ethan nods excitedly, pretty much bouncing in his seat.

About thirty minutes later, they get there, Ethan nearly jumps out the car the second they park. "Slow down Ethan." He grabs Ethan's hand and holds in attempt to make him stay, making Ethan smile a bit. "Okayyy." They walk slowly, and Ethan groans impatiently.

They go on a few rides, and run around, (Ethan's personal favorite was bumper cars) eventually they chill and have some soda and funnel cake. Once they finish Ethan stands up and pulls on Mark's arm. "Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Mark lets Ethan pull him to the ferris wheel and they wait in line. Mark hugs Ethan from behind, and gives him a little kiss on the head. "Did you know you're adorable?" Ethan smiles widely and giggles. "Did you know you're handsome?" "Me? Handsome? Pffffttt, noooooo." They both giggle quietly, smiling at each other. 

When they get on the ferris wheel, Ethan's clinging to Mark, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "You wanted to go on the ferris wheel, but you're scared?" Ethan nods quickly, holding on tighter when they get to the highest point. "Hey look at me." Ethan hesitantly looks at Mark. "Just focus on me, okay?" They sit there looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." Ethan quietly says. "I love you too." 

When it ends it feels like it ended too soon, Ethan wanted to look into Mark's eyes longer. "What now Marky?" Mark raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but can't help but like it a bit. "What do you wanna do baby boy?" Ethan thinks for a moment. "I dunno." A few droplets start hitting the ground, and on them before it starts sprinkling. "I guess we go home." Mark declares, grabbing Ethan's hand and walks towards the car (or the direction they were guessing was towards the car).

By the time they reach the car it was pouring, they get in the car and buckle up. "Did you have fun baby boy?" Mark asks, looking over at Ethan. "I did. Lots of fun. Can we go home and cuddle now? I'm freezing." They both giggle and they gently kiss.

When they get home they change into comfy clothes and cuddle on the couch while watching movies all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, bye bye!


End file.
